


lost boy

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Origin Story, Coming of Age, F/M, If You Think This Has A Happy Ending You Haven't Been Paying Attention, Magic, Mermaids, Neverland (Peter Pan), Not Disney Canon Complient, Pixsies, Prequel, Slow Updates, indians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight
Summary: Before Wendy and her brothers came to Neverland...Before Slightly, Tootles, and Nibs were Lost Boys...Before Tiger Lily was born...Before Captain Hook lost a hand and gained a name...There was Peter Pan and Tinkerbell...And a Lost Boy named Punch





	lost boy

They called him Punch, because that was what he did best. He had the meanest right hook in all of Neverland; stronger than Little Panther, sharper than Captain Shivers, quicker than even Peter Pan himself.

Punch had had a name – a real name – once, but it had long become misplaced, and he couldn’t remember even slightly what it had been. It had been so long that he had even forgotten where it was he’d lost it.

Sometimes he even forgot he’d had it in the first place.

He no longer remembered the first place.

None of this bothered Punch in the least. He was a Lost Boy. Punch was his name, and Neverland was his home. He fought pirates. He wrestled Indians. He swam with mermaids.

He would never grow up.


End file.
